haganaifandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 7
My Cellphone Doesn't Get Many Calls (携帯電話は着信が少ない＿, Keitai Denwa wa Chakushin ga Sukunai) is the seventh episode of the ''Haganai'' anime produced by AIC Build. This episode tells about the Neighbor's Club's conflicts in terms of communication until it was solved through the use of cellular phones - a piece of technology which, ironically the seniors of the club found puzzling. Synopsis At the Hasegawa Residence, as Kodaka and Kobato were about to depart, Kobato decided to stay instead, due to the hot summer heat. At the clubroom, Kodaka relieved himself as he entered, escaping the summer heat. Yukimura then offered him his usual meal, though Kodaka refused it, causing Yukimura to think of "himself" as useless in the eyes of "his" "Aniki" and attempted to commit seppuku. As Kodaka was trying to clarify it as a misunderstanding to Yukimura, Maria approached Kodaka, and asked him if he was going to eat Yukimura's offer. Realizing this, Kodaka instead asked Yukimura to make meals for Maria instead of him. Thinking it's against the way of the warrior, Yukimura denied, but Kodaka clarified to "him", saying it's not against the way of the warrior to serve a sibling of a master, thus Yukimura agreed to serving meals for Maria. After seeing how unhealthy Yukimura's meals are, Kodaka asked Yukimura to serve Maria healthy meals instead, which Yukimura agreed on doing so. Yozora: ''" Giving a pet luxurious food even once makes it harder to train later. "'' The next day, as Kodaka entered the clubroom, he was then greeted by Yukimura, and was informed that the others had yet to arrive. After mentioning Maria, Kodaka asked Yukimura if she served her meals. Yukimura affirmed, though "he" misinterpreted feeding Maria "healthy foods" and so "he" forcibly fed Maria cans of protein. Fearing this, Kodaka asked "him" in serving Maria healthy food that she desires, and not repeating the same incident that happened with Manpukumaru, a tale which Yukimura shared to Kodaka. And Yukimura agreed to do so. Later that day, as rain began to pour, Kodaka woke up from his nap, realizing that the others are not going to come to the clubroom after all. The next day, at the clubroom, Kodaka found his fellow club-mates already present, saying they've been hectic the day before, thus, they weren't able to come to the clubroom. Seeing this as a problem, the Neighbor's club discussed on how they should communicate with each other. With no other options left, Rika then suggested on using their cellular phones, causing Kodaka and Yozora to praise Rika for the idea. The group then decided to exchange e-mail addresses with each other. Kodaka and Yozora find this to be rather difficult, and were surprised by how far cell phones have come. With no other option, Kodaka and Yozora both decided to enter e-mail addresses together manually, after which, they've become so impressed with what they've done which frustrated Sena. Kodaka then approached Sena to exchange e-mail addresses with her, only to found out that she does not own a cellular phone, and that she does not need one. Yozora then called Kodaka, and which the two began to talk at each other through their phones, whom Yozora keeps insulting Sena indirectly, much to Sena's annoyance, causing her scream at Yozora through Kodaka's phone and run out of the clubroom crying. 'Kodaka: '(referring to Yozora) " You're seriously good at pushing exactly the right buttons on Sena, aren't you... " Later that day, Kodaka returned to their house, and was impressed by the development of the contacts of his phone (which doubled on a single day). About 2:00 in the morning, Kodaka received a call from Sena, and asked him about the make and model of his phone, after answering, Sena hanged up on Kodaka. The next day, as Kodaka was riding the bus, Rika began sending Kodaka prank messages regarding on how she is being "raped" by Yozora. When he arrived at the clubroom, Yozora, exhausted, warned Kodaka about Rika, who just "awoke in the world of yuri", as Yukimura offered him tea. Later that day, as everyone already left the clubroom apart from Kodaka and Yozora, Sena arrived, bringing with her new phone, which was exactly the same as Kodaka's, from the model and the color. After exchanging addresses with Kodaka, Sena approached Yozora to exchange with hers, but Yozora refused to do so, and asked her to prove herself first, causing Sena to burst into crying and left the clubroom When Sena was out, she texted Kodaka to give her Yozora's address so she can spam her. Seeing this, she asked for Sena's info and Yozora instead spammed Sena. When Sena returned to the clubroom, crying, thinking her cellphone was broken, Kodaka fixed it, while Yozora observed them both from the door and left. Trivia * At about 7:05 into the episode, Sena talks about a game she once played for hours. It is a parody of one of the KEY's creation, AIR (AIR TV and Game). The name of the character, Mikane, is an alternative name for Misuzu. Gallery Episode seven eyecatch.jpg|Episode eyecatch Episode seven ending eyecatch.png|Yuka Nakajima ending eyecatch Category:Anime